Video and graphics systems are typically used in television control electronics, such as set top boxes, integrated digital TVs, and home network computers. Video and graphics systems may include components for receiving compressed and uncompressed graphics and video, and for processing the received graphics and video into displayable format. Video and graphics systems tend to increase in size and, complexity as additional features are added.
This application includes references to both graphics and video, which reflects in certain ways the structure of the hardware itself. This split does not, however, imply the existence of any fundamental difference between graphics and video, and in fact much of the functionality is common to both. Graphics as used herein may include graphics, text and video.